Serah Returns
by OMFGhehehe
Summary: Sequel to Remember Yeul. When Serah is left behind, she wants revenge, she gets help from the right group of people and together they will take over the world. And, rid of anyone who hurt them during their lives. Crack fic!


"Kupo," Mog said voicing his unhappiness. He had been doing that for almost an hour.

"Lightning will save us!" Serah said still optimistic even though all she was getting for a response was kupo. Surprisingly enough Mog had just said that very word, in a tone exactly the same as Serah, cheery and optimistic. Serah just went on ignoring Mog, "Even if Lightning doesn't save us, Snow will turn over a new- err- old leaf and come to save us!" Serah chattered excitedly about how Snow was going to dump Hope very cruelly and then he was going to come, which is why it was taking so long.

"Hello Serah," Serah turned around and gasped when a small girl with light blue hair came into view. The girl was multiplying by the second. Each one had the same greeting as the first, "Hello Serah." They all looked the same but were different in minor ways. One was fat, one had a bunch of balls, one was wearing very revealing clothing and was trying to whore herself off to another Yeul, one even had a small baby with her.

"Attention please!" one Yeul called out munching on a Pop Tart. "Now that we are all here, every single Yeul, we will take over the world!" Serah heard a cry of 'yeahs" and "yays", and "yes's". She even said yay herself. Mog threw in a kupo to make himself heard.

"Okay, phase one, get to 300 A.F. Yeul 300 A.F. you collect flowers, no?" One Yeul with a sunflower in her blue hair nodded, "Okay, take us to where you collect flowers when you get there." With that every Yeul started leaving to the Historia Crux. Serah didn't know how to get out and started to cry. One Yeul must have taken pity on her because they are like brethren and she walked over.

"Hey, come on Serah," she said holding out a hand to help Serah up, her beaded bracelets falling down her arm. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course," Serah answered with a soft, confident smile, "you're Yeul." Yeul smiled, happy that her name was remembered.

Soon they were in the Historia Crux and saw a bunch of Yeuls gathered around Sunleth Waterscape. They arrived shortly, all the Yeuls seemed to be waiting on them. "Glad you could make it." They said in unison, which amplified their creepy voices. Serah shuddered.

"This is where I enjoy picking flowers because-" Yeul was cut off; Etro's symbol was seen in her eyes. She fell to the ground with an ungraceful thud. Caius didn't catch her, this raised panic. No Noel was seen either. Serah gasped, she couldn't believe they both ditched all the Yeul's too. Their stupid love was causing problems because apparently Caius was not there to help her be reborn. No one else knew where, as Caius called it, The Usual Spot was. That is where Yeul's had to go to live once more. Since she was no longer there, all the Yeul's after her time were starting to disappear. Serah tried not to panic as she watched them disappear, the Yeul who took Serah here, the Yeul who liked to sing, the Yeul who hated stripes, the Yeul who's arm was lost due to an alligator, the Yeul who was allergic to wood, the list could go on and on. (As some of you might already know, it really could go on forever.)

"Oh noes!" the leader Yeul cried. The vision I saw is coming true. We must find Caius! Every Yeul was told to set off and find Caius. They would meet back in two hours.

The Yeul who had the baby, who Serah could only guess was Samantha, fell to the ground in great sorrow and grief.

"Heya Serah," called a familiar voice, Serah was very happy to see Snow towering over her.

"Hi Snow," Serah was sure he came over to tell her he loved her so she whispered to Mog, "get my lip gloss." Mog did as he was told and she smeared an unhealthy amount on her lips to make them look more delectable. _'Maybe I went a little overboard,"_ she thought when she felt some of the goo drip off her lips and land on her dress. She tried wiping it off but it smeared into an extremely noticeable smudge of blue… Wait blue? Damn, she had put some of her bow cleaner on her lips. That dumb moogle, she was going to kill it.

"Uh, Serah," Snow looked severely grossed out. More footsteps were heard and Hope appeared from the shrubbery.

"Snow, I can't find anything to eat," he said pouting unhappily.

"I told you," Snow started, "Since all the plants here are poisonous, you have to eat the flan!" Hope crinkled his nose up in disgust and turned to walk away when he noticed Serah. All the other Yeuls were long gone trying to find Caius.

"Serah, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well excuse me if I wanted to see Snow, we're getting married after all," she giggled. Snow always liked cute things.

"Serah, I told you I'm with Hope now," Snow sighed. She was extremely dumb at times.

Serah was about to say something but Mog beat her to the punch. "Now listen up, kupo. I don't appreciate you treating my Serah that way so why don't you go somewhere, kupopo!" Mog's face was an angry pink and smoke was visibly coming out of his nose. Mog slowly lowered his head, backed up, snorted, and then charged for Snow. He already had a strong dislike for the man because he taught Noel and Serah that it was okay to throw him to retrieve treasure. He wasn't a dog! Snow easily sidestepped the angry moogle and Mog flew head first into a tree. He was unconscious.

"Okay," Serah was angry now. You could tell because of the pause between her words, "that's… it!" She scooped up poor Mog and carried him away. Maybe Caius would be somewhere in Sunleth. She spent a long time looking for him before going to the meeting spot and sitting down. Minutes later, Yeul's started popping up.

"It looks like no one had any luck," the leader Yeul stated. "We lost our bomb builder, but I recruited some people that said they'd help us on our plight." She presented Vanille and Fang to the group. Serah was excited to see her two friends again. "Now we are going to take out Etro, for giving us cursed eyes, Caius, for not catching our friend, and Noel, for not being here." They all started to get out weapons except Serah. Mog was unconscious probably borderline dead. But he wasn't important right now.

"Wait," Serah called to the group. They gave her their full attention. "What about Snow, for breaking my heart?" The yes's, yeahs, and yays were heard once more. They all had agreed with her. Serah was really surprised that even Vanille and Fang agreed. They split up into groups each with its own target; which meant four groups. There were about sixty people before, but with all the Yeuls after 300 A.F. gone there were down to about twenty. Every Yeul that existed before Cocoon fell, were with Etro, in her bedroom, as crystal statues. Five Yeul's were in each group. Serah led her group to attack Snow. Vanille's group went for Caius. Fang's for Noel's, and the leader Yeul's was going straight for Etro. Their plan was in action.

_'This is going to be awesome,'_ Serah thought, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. She also licked her lips. They were rather dry.

"So what should we do Serah?" asked Yeul. They were observing Snow and Hope, which they had been doing for a couple of hours. The Yeul's were getting really bored, something that didn't happen often.

"We'll attack when they aren't paying attention. Then we will have gotten them by surprise so they never will know what hit them." Serah actually just wanted to daydream about her and Snow so she was stalling.

"Hey Serah," she watched Vanille approach loudly and quickly put a finger to her lips, signaling the girl to be quiet.

"Did you kill Caius that quickly?" she asked in a hushed whisper. Her response was a nod. "So you're going to help?" Another nod. _'This is just too perfect! She could just have Vanille distract Snow and Hope. Then they could attack!'_ After a sharp prick in her arm she started to feel drowsy.

* * *

"I'm here," Fang said a half-hour later. Serah thought she must've dozed off. She looked around and noticed that all the other Yeul's were gone. _'Other Yeul's, since when did I consider myself one of them?'_

"What happened?" she asked Vanille. Fang looked at her, switching from a relaxed stance, to one where she was ready to attack.

"Nothing!" Vanille said with a happy-go-lucky smile on her face.

"Where did the Yeul's go?" Serah thought this was strange. Did they complete the mission or not?

"You should just kill her," a deep voice said. Serah looked around and saw Caius. How had she not noticed him before. "All the Yeul's but her are dead." Serah gasped and Caius paid no heed to her.

"Every Yeul but me is… dead?" Serah was in shock. This was turning out to be a horrible day.

"Lightning would be upset if I killed her; besides, she's completely harmless," Fang answered, ignoring Serah's realization and shock.

"Fang! Vanille! I came as quickly as I could," Serah perked up instantly at her sisters voice. She rushed over to her big sister and hugged her tightly. Lightning pushed her off gently and went to talk with Vanille and Fang.

Serah finally realized that she was being a bitch and decided to go home to New Bodhum to change her ways. There she and Lebreau got together and lived happily. Until Serah realized she still had Mog's dead and decaying body. But they let Gadot have it was Christmas. Serah felt like she was on top of the world because she had all her friends with her. Noel and Caius came to visit Lightning every now and again and her and Noel would talk. They were still friends. But she never saw Snow or Hope again, she didn't let it bother her though.

* * *

A/N: I really don't hate Serah. I gave her a happy ending! I don't hate Mog either. It was all in good natured humor! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
